1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a candy, and more particularly a pressurized gas-entrapping candy.
2. Related Art
As one of methods of producing a pressurized gas-entrapping candy, the present inventors have proposed in Jap. Pat. No. 55-118347(A) a method comprising steps of charging candy powder in a pressure vessel, charging an atmosphere of a pressurized gas of nitrogen, carbon dioxide or the like in the vessel heating the vessel to cause a mutual binding of particles on the candy powder, cooling the vessel while maintaining the pressure therein, as it is, and then reliesing the pressure to produce the pressurized gas-entrapping candy.
The candy product according to the above method has accorded a favorable reception in the market, since it entraps a pressurized gas therein and will suddenly release the gas to generate a series of pleasing sound, as it puts and melts in mouth.
However, such a candy product has a disadvantage of that a thermal resisting temperature thereof is about 35.degree. C. to show a relatively low thermal stability. Namely, if the candy product is stored under inadequate conditions in summer season or if stored an extended period of time even under allowable conditions, the candy cannot entrap the gas therein and allows at least a part of the gas to escape therefrom. As a result, there may be a case of generating a sound of low level or no sound. This means that the candy product entrapping a pressurized gas will be a so-called--seasonable good--which is difficult or impossible to destribute the same in summer season, even in Japan, and can not be imported to subtropic and tropic countries.